Soul To Squeeze
by endless-reverie
Summary: "Insanity, it seems is got me by my soul to squeeze. Well, all the love from me. With all the dying trees, I scream. The angels in my dreams, have turned to demons of greed, that's me. Where I go, I just don't know."
1. The Grand Return

**Author's Note;** _This story is set in current season (11) but given that Fitz is involved and plays a rather large role in this story, it's AU. So please keep that in mind. Otherwise all I ask is that you enjoy and review! Thanks! :3_

* * *

><p>The chilling October air was biting at Bianca's cheeks, they tinged a faint shade of red. Her shining brown eyes bore into the large stone steps which led up to the front entrance of Degrassi Community School. The very same steps that she found herself climbing for the past two years. And already she had grown visibly tired, the same routine day in and day out. The same sea of faces surrounded her and at this point Bianca felt as though her life was seriously lacking. Last year was hell, yes this is true but what she needed was a damn good pick me up. Her time spent with the Torres family over the summer was nice, but Drew and Katie were a permanent fix and she wasn't about to wedge herself between them, been there and definitely done that. Bee sighed in frustration as she began to approach the steps, climbing them at a painfully slow pace. She couldn't bring herself to care about much anymore. She extended a hand to pull open the glass door, a rush of warm air pooled around her ankles and she smiled despite her current mood. She was thankful someone was smart enough to realize that the heat needed to be on and in full effect or they'd soon have icicles hanging from the overhead rafters. Bianca pursed her lips into a tight line as she spotted a few familiar faces, the usual couples disregarding the 'no PDA' rule. At one point that was her as well, her arms wrapped around Drew. She didn't exactly like the entire PDA deal but something about Torres changed things for her in more than one way. Shaking away the thoughts quickly, Bianca pulled the strap on her bag higher, adjusting it on her shoulder.<p>

"Well, look who decided to show up." An all too familiar voice rang in her ears and caused Bianca to furrow her brows. Swiftly she turned on her heel, her eyes searched in an almost frantic manner. A wide smile graced her lips as she spotted Owen standing by his locker but he wasn't the reason for the current expression etched on her features. "C'mere Bee." She cocked a brow and laughed quietly. "Mark Fitzgerald, who the hell let you out of prison?" She teased as she sauntered her way to her two closest friends. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Fitz, let alone spend time with him. The three of them used to be inseparable but a few things changed that. Fitz cringed at the sound of his full name but he offered a chuckle as she brought herself closer. Her extended his arm and tossed it around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Fitzy boy is a senior now. Caught up on my classes which was brutal, for sure but I did what I could to be back here. With you two bastards." Owen scoffed and Bianca was instantly reminded of old times. "Can't say I'm not glad to have you back. Now I don't have to deal with this egotistical jackass on my own." She gestured to Owen and both guys laughed. "Egotistical? Who knew you had such big words in your vocabulary!" Owen quipped just before feigning shock as she punched his arm lightly. The shrill ringing of the class bell rang overhead signified their time before classes was now dwindling down. "Shit. I've calculus first period, Coach Armstrong will make me run laps if I'm late. Catch you two after school?" Owen asked but it was clearly a rhetorical question. He flashed a grin before jogging down the hallway. Bianca peered upward at Fitz, the smile still evident. "What's the cheesy look for DeSousa, see something you like?" Fitz was usually cocky, never afraid to drop the occasional one liner just to get a laugh. But Bee enjoyed the teasing tone in which his voice held, and in his presence she realized that maybe he was the pick me up she needed. "Do you even have to ask? You know damn well, I like what I see." Bianca retorted with a waggle of her brows, lightly pressing her hand to his chest as she playfully shoved him back. Fitz smirked, a smug look now on his face. "So how about you use those lips for something other than talking?" He challenged her playfully. Bianca rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping. "You wish you were that lucky. But you gotta put more of an effort than that, lover boy." Before Fitz could get another word in, Principal Simpson cleared his throat. "Off to class we go, now. Mark it's your first day and I'm sure you'd like to be detention free at least the first week." His expression was serious and Fitz groaned but nodded slowly. He removed his arm from around Bee's shoulders. "After school, parking lot. Meet us out front." Bianca nodded her head, figuring they'd see each other throughout the day as well. She began to walk in the opposite direction, heading towards the gym. The occasional glance was cast over her shoulder and her mood remained lifted, suddenly her senior year was beginning to look up. Surrounded by good friends, Bee was sure she'd be alright.

Fitz stared at the chalk board, Mr. Perino droned on about some new assignment but he could care less, really. The clock ticked softly and it felt like he was being mocked, the minutes dragging by. He sighed in annoyance as he began to rub his eyes, stifling a yawn. "Am I boring you, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Mr. Perino asked with sarcasm just coated over each word. "Not at all sir. I just look like this when I'm really interested in a lesson." Some of his classmates scoffed while others laughed quietly. Perino rolled his eyes, never backing down from a student. "Sure. So why don't you tell me how our Economic system works?" He crossed his arms over his chest looking as smug as possible but that didn't seem to phase Fitz in the least. He opened his mouth to speak, snap back with a smart ass comment when there was knock at the door. Perino didn't seem thrilled but he turned towards the door and approached it, twisting the knob and opening the door. Principal Simpson beckoned him outside which in turn left him with no option but to ask the class to get started on homework. Fitz chuckled lowly and leaned back in his chair. Several eyes were on him, people could hardly believe he had returned. The majority of the student body didn't really know who he was but a good portion of the seniors were well aware of just who he was and what he was capable of. There was talk about him but he didn't allow things to bother him. Fitz took out his phone and shot a quick text to Owen.

"**We sparkin' up tonight or what?**"

Fitz wasn't sure if Owen was down to indulge in some of their favorite past time activities but he knew he was more than ready to kick back and spark up. He didn't have any drug tests to pass or anybody on his ass about using so what did it matter to him? He was pulled from his thoughts when he received a reply.

"_Nah, can't man. I would but I've got practice during the week and I'm not trying to get kicked off the team. Hit up Bee, she usually scores some good shit._"

Fitz scoffed in annoyance. He figured sports would get in the way of some illegal fun for Owen but Fitz wasn't letting that stop him from having a good time. He was in the midst of composing a new message when the bell rang. Finally the class was done, Fitz was more than ready to get the hell out of there and find something better to do. He looked down at the text and exited out of it quickly. There was no sense in sending Bianca a text when he'd be seeing her in the parking lot within the next few minutes. Fitz gathered his things and breezed out the door, ignoring the calls from Perino and getting lost in the sea of people. He didn't need more work laid on him tonight. Bad enough he had to get shit done or he'd have Simpson on his ass. Due to his mishaps last year, he was being closely watched. Fucking up right when he returned was not an option. He spotted the doors and shoved his way past a group of minor niner's. He spotted Bianca waiting with Owen, he was laughing and she looked just about ready to physically harm him. "Some shit never changes." He thought aloud as he shook his head and began approaching the duo. By far they had to be the only good thing about his return.


	2. Disappearing Act

**Author's Note;** _Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them! And I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :3_

* * *

><p>A thick cloud of smoke drifted through the air and created a haze between Fitz and Bianca. Laughter echoed as a joke was muttered from one to the other. Owen had disappeared a few moments prior and left the two of them alone, to indulge in their usual mischievous activities. An offer which tempted him but ultimately he was aware that he'd regret it and declined. "Since when did Owen become so uptight?" Fitz asked when his laughter whined down. "Owen's not uptight. He's into the whole sports thing. Try and keep up, Fitz. You know Armstrong has a no bullshit tolerance when it comes to his 'prized' athletes who wake and bake." Bianca pursed her lips, clearly amused with her own statement. Fitz nodded his head slowly as though the words were just beginning to seep in. He grasped the blunt that she so generously offered in his direction and took a long hit. The powerful substance stung as he held the smoke for a short while before blowing outward and trying his damnedest not to cough. "What happened to you?" Bianca's words filled the silence and Fitz wondered how long it was going to take for her to bring that up, his disappearance. One moment he was there at school, working afternoon shifts at The Dot and suddenly he was gone. The remainder of his junior year was shot to hell and she was certain that she'd never see her best friend again. Bianca wandered if Owen knew more than she did or if he merely chose to pretend as though nothing had happened and Fitz had been there all along. Fitz cleared his throat which caught her attention. In an almost nervous manner, he rubbed his palms on his jeans, his gaze focused on the long wooded pathway before them. "I fucked up. Simple as that. My mom couldn't handle my bullshit so she sent me to one of those disciplinary camps. They provided schooling meanwhile trying to make me conform to their idea of the perfect son. I played along but they didn't teach me shit." Fitz took a bitter tone like he'd genuinely been bothered by the turn of events. Bianca's brows raised in surprise as she offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Damn I had no idea it was like that. I mean, I know your step dad can be a real tool at times but I never imagined he'd convince your mom to send you away.." Her words trailed off as she shook her head in disgust.<p>

Bianca knew that Fitz didn't live a so called normal life and neither did she. But hell when you compared their scenarios well she was way better off. "He's got my mom so wrapped up in his little act that's she too far gone to notice what he's trying to do. I know the guy doesn't like me. I'm not stupid but I don't give a fuck." Fitz was constantly trying to be strong, it's who he was. Growing up without a father taught him that he had to be the man of the house and step in. For so long he'd been the one to care for his mother, and to be the male figure she needed to hold up the house when she couldn't. And then suddenly things changed, she met Joseph and he was no longer seen as the head honcho but rather just some kid. Fitz clenched his fist at his sides, the thoughts alone made him want to punch something. Bianca noted the anger and gently ran her hand along his tense shoulder. "Relax. I know you're peeved about everything that's been going down lately. But I'm here and you know you can tell me what's the deal. I'll listen." She replied softly and for a minute she swore that she saw his gaze flicker, as though he was prepared to let down his defenses and talk to her. However just as soon as she'd seen the flash, the look disappeared and he pulled himself away from her. "I didn't come here to have a therapy session DeSousa." Fitz sounded bitter and angry, had it been anyone else she would have snapped. But she bit her tongue and glanced away. "No shit, you'd be paying me for those kinds of services. I don't offer such _inspiring_ words for free." She retorted in a mock tone that caused him to scoff but a smile was evident. "Oh, so it's like that huh? I thought you said you didn't get paid for you 'services'." He turned to face her with a suggestive smirk. Bee rolled her eyes in response. "You're a walking sexual innuendo, Fitzy. Get over yourself." She brushed a few stray curls from her forehead and refrained from rolling her eyes once more. This was the way that things were supposed to be, their deep conversation were far and few but when they appeared she found comfort in knowing that there was more to them than just the occasional sexual tension.

The door slammed behind Bianca with a loud thud. She cringed slightly upon hearing the heavy wood crash into the frame. She shook it off, dropping her bag onto the couch and rounding the corner to enter the kitchen. Her mother was on the phone, most likely with a credit card company or some bill collector. There was a pot on the stove in which she noticed was filled to the brim with rice. A frying pan was off to the side on an unoccupied burner, breaded chicken sizzling over the wild flame. A smile graced her lips as she watched her mother multitask. "Need help?" She mouthed as her mother turned to catch her eye. The smile which appeared reached her tired eyes, a genuine expression of happiness to see her daughter. She shook her head in response before ending the call."Those damn credit card companies. I'm close to changing the house number, again." Bianca laughed quietly, taking a seat at the table. She peered around, the place was spotless as usual. No matter how worn out her mother had grown, she always found time to clean. "Out of work early?" She questioned as she stifled a yawn. The effects of the weed had long since worn off, Bianca knew better than to show up at home with red eyes and a case of the munchies. Once upon a time she'd had a parole officer and been warned about bad behavior. Since that time she'd cleaned up her act tenfold. And she was certain the entire Vince incident had something to do with that. "Not exactly. I left early but I picked up another shift for the evening." Bianca's face fell at her mother's response. "I know. But we could really use the cash, Bianca." She nodded understandingly and held back the sigh which was a normal reaction. "And your father called, he's looking to take you out to dinner sometime this week." Her mother didn't seemed pleased to rely the message but Bee smiled softly in response, "I'll call him after dinner. How is he doing?" Ms. DeSousa thought for several heartbeats before formulating a reply. "Fine. Working as far as I'm concerned. You know I don't like to pry." Bianca hardly believed the woman. If she knew one thing was for sure, her mother _loved _to pry and figure out just what her father was up to and who he was seeing. "Right. So when are you headed to work?" She asked in a curious tone. "About an hour. Just enough time to eat then leave. So set the table and I'll serve up." Bianca gave a quick nod before standing from her chair and fetching the cups and plates. At least tonight she wouldn't be eating dinner alone.


End file.
